Ray of Sunshine
by Alexandra989
Summary: Will Solace decides to ask Nico di Angelo out... with a little flair.


Will knew he risked getting smacked upside the head with a the thigh bone of some dead general if he sang another line of 'You are my sunshine' to Nico. But it had been nearly three months since they'd more or less acknowledge their feelings for each other (emphasis on 'more or less'), and Will wanted to celebrate... and ever since he'd discovered he'd inherited his father's knack for making up bad haikus, serenades seemed like the best option.

"Maybe you should try a song in Italian," Kayla suggested, noticing her brother's faraway gaze, which, these days, meant only one thing. "I mean, Nico's Italian, right?"

Will nodded slowly. "Say, that's a good idea, Kay. You happen to have it in your iPod or something?"

Kayla grinned, pulling out a tiny music player from her pocket. It was a huge relief for the Apollo cabin that demigods were only discouraged from using cellphones and not other gadgets like music players. "You know I'm a huge fan of multilingual songs," she said. "Plus, this one's perfect. Not only does it have part of your name in it, but it literally translates to... er, something about the sun. I forgot."

"Wait, where have I heard this before?" Will asked, as he listened.

"One of our siblings recorded an English version. Elvis Presley, if I'm not mistaken. I can't remember. Darn this ADHD," Kayla said. "Well, what do you think?"

Slowly, a grin spread across Will's face. "Nico will hate it, but I think it's totally worth it. Will you guys back me up?"

#

Thankfully, the Apollo cabin had one Italian occupant and another who was fluent in the language. In a few days, Will had managed to learn the lyrics, and being a son of Apollo, the singing part came naturally.

Free period was one of the best times for the campers, save for some like the Ares campers who just wanted to get back to the arena and kick some demigod butt. The campers lounged about the central green, couples strolled by the lake hand-in-hand, while one or two would sometimes strike up a conversation with Hestia, who had returned to sit by the central hearth after the war with Gaea ended.

Across the green from the doorstep of Cabin Seven, Will took in the sight of the Hades cabin. With its Greek fire torches, hanging skull and solid obsidian walls, he used to find it intimidating. But after popping over for visits several times, he'd gotten used to it. Will glanced over his shoulder. Half his siblings had equipped themselves with various musical instruments and were all grinning from ear to ear. "You guys ready?" Will asked, receiving whoops and thumbs-ups from a few of them. Will clutched the strap of his guitar, smirking. "Alright, let's go."

Much to the surprise of the campers, half the Apollo cabin suddenly marched out and across the green, making a beeline for the Hades cabin. They looked like a cross between a marching band and an army (as some of them still had their bows and quivers slung over their shoulders and swords by their sides). The campers were so startled they scattered to opposite sides of the green, watching the little procession.

Will stopped several feet outside the Cabin 13. "This is for Nico di Angelo, my ray of sunshine!" he called. The campers recovered from their shock. They began applauding and cheering. Over at the hearth, Hestia smiled.

Will strummed a cord. His siblings immediately started playing the introduction and within moments Will began belting out the lyrics to the oldie.

_Ma n'atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne',  
__ 'o sole mio sta nfronte a te,  
'o sole, 'o sole mio, sta nfronte a te,  
sta nfronte a te! _

Nico was just minding his own business, wondering if the new black drapes he'd gotten for his cabin made the place look better or more still like a vampire sanctuary, when he heard a familiar voice singing in Italian. Nico peeked out of one of the cabin's windows.

Will Solace.

That guy was so dead.

Nico threw open the front door and stormed out onto the green. To his horror, some of the campers had started joining in the song, and others were dancing around the central hearth. Upon seeing the son of Hades, Will grinned, but continued singing.

_Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,  
__ me vane quasi 'na malincunia;  
sotta 'a fenesta toia restarria  
quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne._

Unfortunately, Nico understood the lyrics, and involuntarily turned as red as Will's father's sacred cows. "S-smettila, Will," he stuttered. "I mean, stop. Will, stop."

Will's grin only widened. Some of the other campers began clapping as Nico emerged. Nico could only stand there, glaring at Will, all the while wanting to summon a zombie to hurl Will and his siblings into the lake. But his hand felt as though it was paralysed, and he couldn't reach for his sword, which was actually in his cabin, but Nico was too preoccupied to notice that.

One of Will's brothers flashed a card in Will's handwriting which read, 'I'll only stop if you agree to that dinner and movie this Sunday.' And Will proceeded to repeat the song. Another card flashed, 'Please go out with me? It's for medical purposes.'

"This is abuse," Nico muttered. But the feeling of so many pairs of eyes boring into him, anticipating his response, was too much. "Fine! I'll go... out with you." He grimaced at those last words.

The Apollo kids stopped playing, but the entire camp burst into even louder cheering.

"You are so dead, Solace." Nico glared at Will.

"Ah. So, di Angelo, about this Sunday, how would you like a horror movie?" Will asked.

Nico turned and ducked into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. He could still hear Will's laughter, though. "We'll discuss plans later, eh?"

As the campers moved away from Cabin 13, Nico shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't help smiling slightly. Did he just agree to go out with Will Solace?

* * *

**'O Sole Mio' is a Neapolitan song written in 1898. The translation for the two verses above would be (got these from Wikipedia):**

** First verse (it is not the first verse that appears in the whole song) that appears in this fic: **

** But another sun that's brighter still,**  
** It's my own sun that's upon your face!**  
** The sun, my own sun, it's upon your face!**  
** It's upon your face!**

** Second verse that appears in this fic:**

** When night comes and the sun has gone down,**  
** I almost start feeling melancholy;**  
** I'd stay below your window**  
** When night comes and the sun has gone down.**


End file.
